mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эпплджек (ДиЭ)/Галерея/Игры дружбы
Короткометражки Наука волшебства The Rainbooms entering the science lab EG3.png Rainbooms confused EG3.png Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Sunset -I like to solve magical mysteries- EG3.png Sunset Shimmer -rolling up my sleeves- EG3.png Sunset mistakenly says -hooves- EG3.png Sunset snapping on a rubber glove EG3.png Applejack -What the hay does it have to do- EG3.png Applejack ponying up EG3.png Applejack lands on the floor EG3.png Applejack looks at her bass EG3.png Applejack shrugs EG3.png Apples falling from the sky EG3.png Sunset covered in apples EG3.png Applejack catches an apple EG3.png Applejack takes a bite out of the apple EG3.png Rainbooms gathered together EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Sunset -I've come to a definitive conclusion- EG3.png Фильм Sunset Shimmer runs up to her friends EG3.png Applejack -Well, Sunset- EG3.png Applejack pointing to Rainbow EG3.png AJ playing with Rainbow's broken string EG3.png AJ pulling Rainbow's broken string EG3.png Rainbow Dash -It totally does- EG3.png Rarity -Really, Rainbow Dash- EG3.png Rainbow Dash -I was going to pony up- EG3.png Main 5 look at Rainbow EG3.png Main 5 groaning EG3.png Sunset reaching into her backpack EG3.png AJ, Pinkie, and Fluttershy enter the school EG3.png Applejack -you comin', Sunset-- EG3.png Applejack enters the school ahead of Sunset EG3.png Static shot of the main six EG3.png Art director and storyboard supervisor credits EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Ashleigh Ball credit EG3.png Equestria Girls logo EG3.png Fluttershy takes off EG3.png Pinkie Pie takes off EG3.png Rarity takes off EG3.png Applejack takes off EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pacing back and forth EG3.png Applejack -the last thing we need- EG3.png Applejack -bent on world domination- EG3.png Applejack winking at Sunset EG3.png Sunset -a mysterious figure snooping- EG3.png Rainbow enters with a yearbook EG3.png Rainbow -I've totally figured out- EG3.png Main five in unison -Crystal Prep- EG3.png Applejack -Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals- EG3.png Main five look at Sunset in shock EG3.png Rainbow -you think the Friendship Games are silly- EG3.png Sunset Shimmer -supposed to be about getting along- EG3.png Applejack -kinda hard to get along with- EG3.png Rainbow throws the yearbook aside EG3.png Rainbow -things are gonna be different- EG3.png Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png Flash Sentry --other than us losing-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students --Our time is now!-- EG3.png Main 6 captivated EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png Rainbow's friends congratulate her EG3.png Applejack --anybody else wonderin'-- EG3.png Applejack --how Dash ponied up-- EG3.png Applejack --without playin' her guitar--- EG3.png Sunset Shimmer --maybe-- EG3.png Rarity --we don't need magic-- EG3.png Main five agree with Rarity EG3.png Applejack and Fluttershy covered in frosting EG3.png Applejack --they'd at least tell competitors-- EG3.png Fluttershy --it could be anything-- EG3.png Rarity --how will I ever pick the right outfit-!-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie --she's got everything under control-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie --nothing to worry about-- EG3.png The Rainbooms ponied up EG3.png The Rainbooms finish practicing EG3.png Applejack comforting Sunset EG3.png Applejack --I'm sure you'll figure it out-- EG3.png Applejack --What did you go an' do--- EG3.png Rarity pushing costume rack out of hammerspace EG3.png AJ doesn't like the girly dresses EG3.png Pinkie dressed like an old wizard EG3.png Rarity checking Applejack's shirt EG3.png Applejack --these outfits are great-- EG3.png AJ --why would you put so much time and effort-- EG3.png Applejack --clothes we might not even wear--- EG3.png Applejack --you're gonna exhaust yourself-- EG3.png Ponied-up Rarity and her friends EG3.png Rarity's magic leaks outside the band room EG3.png Rarity lowering to the ground EG3.png Rarity suddenly feeling tired EG3.png Sunset and AJ worried about Rarity EG3.png Rarity --could use a tiny break-- EG3.png Rarity collapses EG3.png Rarity collapsed in Applejack's arms EG3.png The Equestria Girls --Twilight-!-- EG3.png Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png Main 6 gathering around Sci-Twi EG3.png Applejack --You shoulda told us-- EG3.png Rarity --What are you wearing--- EG3.png Sci-Twi --My uniform--- EG3.png Fluttershy --Your uniform for what--- EG3.png Rainbow --Did you say Crystal Prep--- EG3.png Fluttershy and Rarity recognize Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi --You know my dog-- EG3.png Fluttershy petting Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi backing away from Fluttershy EG3.png Cinch --The smart ones-- EG3.png Cinch --always curious-- EG3.png Cinch leading Sci-Twi away EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking puzzled EG3.png Main six and Crusaders in the CHS hallway EG3.png Rarity --our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!-- EG3.png Main five surprised by Sunset's tirade EG3.png Applejack --she's a princess in Equestria-- EG3.png Applejack --got problems of her own-- EG3.png Rarity --can't expect her to drop everything-- EG3.png Rarity --deal with something as minor-- EG3.png Applejack --you're the one who helped us-- EG3.png Main five cheer for Sunset EG3.png Main five continue down the hallway EG3.png Rainbooms in new outfits EG3.png Sunset --it's not there anymore-- EG3.png The Rainbooms in the auditorium EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pointing at Twilight EG3.png Sunset Shimmer --leave this to me-- EG3.png Sunset Shimmer confronts Twilight EG3.png Applejack --let's not get too competitive-- EG3.png Sugarcoat --since we've never lost-- EG3.png Fluttershy --not a very nice thing to say-- EG3.png Sunny Flare --these games aren't about being nice-- EG3.png Rarity --you might use a little tact-- EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls (new version) EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Twilight Sparkle --that's weird-- EG3.png Wondercolts worried (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Party-pooped Pinkie approaching Applejack EG3.png Applejack --I'm sorry, Pinkie-- EG3.png Applejack --your party additions were really swell-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie --yeah, she's awful-- EG3.png Sunset concerned about Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie Pie --everyone started having fun-- EG3.png Sunset Shimmer --of course you did-- EG3.png Applejack wondering where Twilight is EG3.png Pinkie pointing to where she saw Twilight last EG3.png Pinkie Pie --she was right here-- EG3.png Dean Cadance --welcome to the first event-- EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Wondercolts stare down the Shadowbolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Applejack and Sunset in goggles and lab coats EG3.png RD, Pinkie, and AJ snap their fingers EG3.png RD, Pinkie, and AJ put goggles on EG3.png Rainbooms doing chemistry EG3.png Rarity and Applejack make a gumdrop cake EG3.png Neon and Jet Set make a sloppy cake EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Wondercolts' birdhouse blueprints EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood angry EG3.png AJ and Fluttershy cheer up Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png Applejack misspells --onomatopoeia-- EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Wondercolts EG3.png Sunset at the top with her friends' support EG3.png Sunset and Twilight's silhouettes face off EG3.png Rainbow hugging Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Rarity congratulating Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Sunset Shimmer --but we didn't win-- EG3.png AJ --as close to winnin' as Canterlot's ever been-- EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Main six cheering excitedly EG3.png Twilight jealous of Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the statue EG3.png Twilight spying on the Rainbooms EG3.png Fluttershy explains the situation EG3.png Fluttershy --then I ponied up-- EG3.png Sunset wonders if Twilight is stealing magic EG3.png Applejack --doesn't seem like the magic-stealing type-- EG3.png Sunset --she had something to do with-- EG3.png Sunset --maybe it stole the portal too-- EG3.png Fluttershy --how--- EG3.png Sunset doesn't have a clue EG3.png Sunset --completely unreachable now-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie with arms around Sunset and Applejack EG3.png Applejack --it puts you on a playing field-- EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie in shock and awe EG3.png The Tri-Cross Relay field revealed EG3.png Applejack kicking a dirt mound EG3.png Applejack --don't suppose you made-- EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - archery competitors EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack at the start line EG3.png Sci-Twi and AJ shocked EG3.png Applejack vs. Twilight EG3.png Twilight runs ahead of Applejack EG3.png Applejack ready to compete EG3.png Applejack takes off from the starting line EG3.png Applejack deftly leaps over a hay bale EG3.png Applejack picks up her bow EG3.png Applejack aiming EG3.png Applejack satisfied; Fluttershy clapping EG3.png Applejack taking a calming breath EG3.png Applejack lines up her shot EG3.png Applejack lets her arrow fly EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Fluttershy --glad I don't go to Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Applejack --you said it-- EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Applejack glaring at Sugarcoat EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Applejack walking up to Twilight EG3.png Applejack --stop aiming at the target-- EG3.png Sour Sweet being sarcastic EG3.png Applejack teaches Twilight how to shoot an arrow EG3.png Applejack --aim at where the target's gonna be-- EG3.png Applejack --you wanna hit the bull's-eye or not--- EG3.png Twilight wiping her eyes again EG3.png Twilight shyly nodding at Applejack EG3.png Applejack --then trust me-- EG3.png Applejack tells Twilight to take a deep breath EG3.png Applejack serving as Twilight's archery guide EG3.png Applejack watching the target closely EG3.png Applejack shouting --now!-- EG3.png Sour Sweet freaked out by talking Spike EG3.png Sour Sweet backing away slowly EG3.png Twilight and Applejack smile at each other EG3.png Applejack expecting a high five EG3.png Twilight hugging Applejack EG3.png Applejack --I was telling you the truth-- EG3.png Applejack starts glowing in Twilight's hug EG3.png Applejack sprouts pony ears EG3.png Applejack's hair grows into a ponytail EG3.png Twilight surprised by AJ's transformation EG3.png Twilight unintentionally steals AJ's magic EG3.png Applejack suddenly feeling tired EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Sunset and friends after the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Rainbow swoops down next to her friends EG3.png Rainbow ecstatic to have won EG3.png Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack happy EG3.png Twilight apologizing to main six EG3.png Main six and Twilight look at rift to Equestria EG3.png Cinch spying on main six and Twilight EG3.png Dimensional rift over main cast vanishes EG3.png Twilight runs away crying EG3.png Cinch --force us into accepting you as equals--- EG3.png Sunset Shimmer --don't just want to win-- EG3.png Sunset Shimmer --they want to beat Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Sunset --if the other side doesn't really think-- EG3.png Rainbooms prepare for the final event EG3.png Fluttershy doesn't feel like playing anymore EG3.png Fluttershy standing up for Twilight EG3.png Fluttershy --she's actually really nice-- EG3.png Fluttershy's friends stare at her EG3.png Fluttershy shuffles off to the side EG3.png Applejack --let's just get through this-- EG3.png Applejack --we're not a bunch of cheaters-- EG3.png Applejack --you can go over and apologize-- EG3.png Applejack and Sunset smiling EG3.png Sour Sweet sings --they all have used it-- EG3.png Sour and Lemon sing --maybe abused it-- EG3.png Fluttershy sees something happening EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking in horror EG3.png The Equestria Girls still looking worried EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Crack in ground aiming at the Equestria Girls EG3.png AJ, Pinkie and Flutters frightened EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Tennis Match standing above crack EG3.png Tennis Match about to fall into Canterlot EG3.png AJ catches Tennis Match EG3.png Applejack --Don't let go!-- EG3.png Applejack pulling Tennis Match up EG3.png Applejack with Tennis Match and Sugarcoat EG3.png Applejack's magic returning EG3.png The Equestria Girls getting their magic back EG3.png Applejack glowing EG3.png Applejack's hair floating up EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png AJ, Pinkie and Fluttershy happy EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Students see Sunset and Sci-Twi turn back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi happy EG3.png Puppy Spike with Sci-Twi's glasses in his mouth EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Principal Cinch surprised by a talking dog EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts stand united EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png Applejack throws her hat into the air EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png Sunset Shimmer figures it out EG3.png AJ, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie wearing medals EG3.png Sunset --so busy waiting for someone else-- EG3.png Sunset --gave up looking for them myself-- EG3.png Sunset and friends thrilled EG3.png Twilight is welcomed by the Mane 6 EG3.png Rainbooms group hug by the portal EG3.png Sci-Twi and her friends near the portal EG3.png Applejack and Sunset picnicking near the portal EG3.png Applejack and Sunset notice the portal activating EG3.png Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi waves shyly at her pony double EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png The Mane 7 cast photo EG3.png en:Applejack (EG)/Gallery/Friendship Games Категория:Галереи персонажей